Shadows of the past
by Scorpio113
Summary: In 1960 the Russian revolution killed many people.Prince Milo flees from Russia but his little sister is left behind. Now ten years later Camus a con man runs into a pretty girl who looks exectly like the princess, but has no memories.Will he help her?
1. Whispers of war

Scorpio: Hey everyone! This is my third fanfic and my first Saint Seiya Fan fiction. So Camus you ready?

Camus: … Why do you want me again?

Scorpio: Because your cute and you have a lot of fans out there.

Camus: (glares at her)

Scorpio: Ehh…Milo?

Milo: Yah?

Scorpio: *whimpers* Don't let him hurt me!!!

Aldebaran: Camus!!! Stop it your scaring her!

Scorpio: *whimper*

Camus:*sighs*

Scorpio: Aphrodite? Want to be a dear and do the disclaimer?

Kanon: WHY THE HELL DOES HE GET TO DO IT?!!

Saga: IF HE GETS TO DO IT I DO TOO!!!

Scorpio: *sighs* Boys, boys your all pretty, we'll all do it together.

Scorpio, Kanon, Saga, Aphrodite: We do not own saint seiya

Scorpio: But I do own my OC's. If you wanna borrow one, just ask ;) I'll probably say yes anyway.

Enjoy!!

*************************************************************************************

Milo's Point of view

(A/N in the beginning the view will be from Milos point of view but then it will switch over to the authors)

Setting: Russia 1960

I was on my way to visit my parents at the royal palace. It was the 1960's and the most elegant time of 

imperial Russia. My mother Empress Alexandra and my father Nicholas were hosting an amazing ball in 

Honour of my return from France. I was mostly excited to see my little sister Anya the youngest of all of 

Us. She was so cute with big bright green inquisitive eyes and a curious personality. I had told her that I 

Would be going back again and she had begged me not to so I brought her a gift. A little music box that played our lullaby. I arrived at the palace and the dancing was already beginning. There was Anya dancing with my father. My mother stood besides both of them laughing as my father threw Anya up into the air. Anya turned to look at me and made a funny face. I sat down in the throne that had been place next to my fathers and laughed. Anya took off running towards me with a large smile on her face. 

"Brother! Brother!"

She seemed so happy, it broke my heart to see her look so sad. I took the music box out of my jacket pocket.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked

Anya shook her head sending her silver hair bouncing in every which way. I produced a necklace with a small gold pendant with a jade star on the front

"Watch this" I commanded

She watched hypnotized as I placed the jade star pendant into the slot and turned it like a key. Once I was finished I placed the music box in the palm of my hand and let it work. The melody that sang from it was soft and sweet. Anya gave me a look of adoration and wonder.

"It's our lullaby!" she exclaimed in soft wonder

I nodded and began to sing. Her high alto matching my deep soprano causing perfect harmony"

"On the wind, across the sea, hear this song and remember, soon you will be home with me once upon a December." 

We finished the song together and she wrapped her small arms around my neck "Thank you brother!!"

She exclaimed. But our happiness was not to last for a dark and evil shadow fell across the palace. His name Saga, and he once was a priest for my father but when he had learned of Saga's betrayal he had him banished from the palace.

"Get out!!" My father ordered

"But I am your priest. Your consort!"

My fathers face grew stormy. Anya cowered behind my legs, I could feel her small thin body trembling like a willow tree in the wind.

"We will have no traitors in this palace!" my father exclaimed

"You will rue the day you ever banished me!" Saga threw something at the lager chandelier that hung in the middle of the ball room. The chandelier fell to the floor with a crash and Saga left the palace grounds with an evil chuckle.

Consumed by his hatred for my father and my family, Saga sold his soul to the devil in order to kill ever Romanov. The Romanov curses as it was referred to as. Not long after that the whole world was beginning to fall apart from around us. The people were rebelling and day after day, they were at the gates, trying to knock them down, and in their bloodlust they finally succeeded. The soviets were coming and every Romanov were fleeing the palace.

"Hurry Anya!" I cried as we ran down the hallway together

"My music box!" 

She exclaimed as she ran back the way we had come, up the stairs, and into her bedroom. I caught up with her just in time to hear the palace doors come crashing in and the sounds of enraged shouts and gun fire. I feared for my little sister and for myself. I already knew that my other family, my mother, father, little sisters and one little brother were already dead. Now it was just us and we needed to get out of here. NOW!!

"Anya come on we have to go!!"

"I can't leave my music box!!" she whimpered

"I will get you a new one but we have to leave!!"

The sound of men was getting closer and I then knew that there was no hope of escape. 

"Anya"

I said full of dismay and I hugged her close to me. Then like a gift from God a little boy with long turquoise blue hair was standing there as he pulled on my arm and said

"Through the servants stairs"

The little boy pressed on a hidded button that was conselied behind a portriat.

"My music box!!"

Anya cried and she was pushed through the small door.

"MILO MY MUSIC BOX!!!"

She began to cry as we moved through the dark passage way. Poor Anya she only had the necklace I gave her. It was then that I noticed that the boy with the turquoise hair was not following. He must have stayed behind to close the door. Anya was still crying as we left the palace. The only home she had ever known was being raided and destroyed. I was her only family left and that music box was something special. We were cutting across the river, it had frozen over and was quiet safe to walk on, and for a brief second I thought that we were actually going to make it out alive. That was when Saga jumped down from the bridge up above and her grabbed Anya's leg. She was screaming hysterically, flayling her little arms and kicking as hard as she could. And again like a gift from God the ice began to crack and Saga let go of Anya if just for a moment. That was all she needed. Anya gave one mighty kick and at once she was free. We both got to the safety of the shore when the ice broke completely sending the evil Saga plunging into the cold unforgiving water. 

We ran fast and hard making our way to the train station. We needed to get out of Russia and fast! If anyone noticed us it could very well be the end of both of us. Anya was still crying and I tried to comfort her as we continued running. 

"It's okay Anya, everything will be fine"

I said but it sounded like I was comforting myself not her. Anya tried to stop crying but the events of the past week had frightened her terribly. When we go to the train station, the train to France was leaving!

"Hurry Anya!" I cried

"Im running as fast as I can!" she panted 

"Run faster!"

I hopped onto the train and almost fell off.

"Jump Anya!"

Anya lept and missed, I quickly grabbed her hand

"Don't let me go!"

She pleaded her voice was full of fear and desperation, but my grip was slipping!

"Anya!" I cried as she fell from my grasp. I watched in horror as she fell and hit the tracks. She wasn't moving

"ANYA!!" I shouted but it was too late. The train was picking up speed and she was far into the distance. A large crowed was growing around where she lay on the train tracks.

"Anya" I said in a soft and broken voice

I never saw my little sister again.

*************************************************************************************

Scorpio: Well what do you think?

Milo: Wow that wasn't that bad.

Camus: Could be better

Scorpio: (Glares) Remember I can make a yaoi fanfic with you and another boy Camus.

Camus: EEEEPPPPP!!!!!

Scorpio: Hehehehehehehehehehehehe.

Milo: Don't be so cruel Scor.

Scorpio313: Okay people the story plot in case you haven't noticed the idea came from the movie by 20th century fox. It's really inaccurate but hey I like it. I don't think that Saga liked the fact that I made him evil.

Kanon: Ah he'll get over it

Saga: WHAT THE HELL!?!

Scorpio: Uh oh

Milo: I think that you should start running

Scorpio: Ya think?

Camus: *laughing*

Saga: WHY AM I THE EVIL ONE?

Scorpio: Because you were evil in the sanctuary chapter so I thought…

Saga: YOU THOUGHT NOTHING!!!

Aphrodite: *Sighs* Give it a rest Saga

Milo: So who is going to be in the next chapter?

Scorpio: Uh Camus and Aldebaran and maybe a few others.

Aphrodite: What about me?

Scorpio: Yah you too. Please read and review.


	2. Russia

Scorpio: Hey guys I'm back!!!! I would like to say a huge thank you to Anime lover 7777(hopefully I spelled it correctly) for her kind and helpful review. *mutters* it was a hell of a lot better than someone else's.

Camus: What are you grumbling about?

Scorpio: Nothing Sir!! *snapping salute*

Camus: *glares* I have a good mind to place you in eternal ice.

Scorpio: Well you can't Dohoko would save me.

Dohoko: What? What did I miss?

Scorpio: If Camus froze me in the freezing coffin you would save me right? RIGHT???

Dohoko: Uhhhhh sure?

Scorpio: Close enough

Aldebaran: So who will be present in this chapter?

Scorpio: Uh you Camus, Saga (again) I still need to figure out who is going to play his side kick.

Kanon: IT BETTER NOT BE ME!!!!!

Scorpio: Oi Vei I get a head ache just by listening to him.

Aphrodite: Be thankful you don't live with him.

Scorpio: OH!

Dohoko: what?

Scorpio: I figured out who should be the side kick

Aphrodite: Who?

Scorpio: You

Aphrodite: *looks horrified*

Scorpio: I do not own Saint Seiya or the movie Anastasia. (which is where I got the idea for this story) I apologize for any misspelled words or if anyone is offended by th story for whatever reason. Just a heads up this story is historically inaccurate so if you got a problem with it WELL TOO BAD!!!.

Thank you.

**TEN YEARS LATER**

Camus walked through the crowded streets of St. Petersburg. He was on his way to met up with master con artist and old friend Aldebaran. Both men had heard about the reward that was offered by Prince Milo for the recovery and safe return of his little sister Anya. The reward was ten million American dollars.

"Aldebaran"

Camus called out as he approached a very tall and rather large man. The tall man had longish black hair and tan features.

"Camus!!! What a pleasant surprise!" he exclaimed.

Aldebaran extended his arms and wrapped Camus in a big bear hug, a grin was playing across his handsome features.

"Is everything set?" asked Camus as he glanced around, making sure no one was listening.

Aldebaran, sensing that it would be better if they were in a private place waved Camus off the street and into and ally way. From there the two men made their way pasted the street merchants, and headed towards an old an run down house.

"Here we can talk in private." Aldebaran said.

He watched as his turquoise blue haired friend began to bounce around the room excitedly.

"Is everything ready?" He asked and Aldebaran nodded his head.

"Yes all we need now is the girl…but how will we find a girl that looks exactly like the princess? Besides how do we even know that she is alive?"

Camus gave Aldebaran a confident look.

"We will teach her how to walk, talk, look and sound just like the princess, and besides when the Prince sees this jewellery box he will think she is the real Anya and by the time he figures out that it is not her, we will be off and far away spending the Ten million dollars!!"

As Camus was talking he pulled an small gold jewellery box out of his coat pocket. It was a beautiful little thing with elaborate designs carved into it and on the top words were scrawled in elegant hand writing 'Together in Paris'. In between the words was the Romanov royal family seal.

"I still don't understand how that little box will make any difference Camus…how did you come by it again?"

"I found it" Camus answered in a cold crisp manor.

"All we need now it the girl"

Aldebaran grinned and nodded his understanding.

"We will host additions to see if we can find the perfect girl"

Both men grinned at each other as the moved out of the old abandon house and toward the street.

"This is going to be the biggest con in history!" Camus exclaimed

"Yes" Aldebaran said

"It will give the Russian public more to talk about."

Both men strutted off into crowd.

***********************************************************************************

**AT THE PEOPLES ORPHANAGE ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF .**

"Good bye"

Rachel called out as she moved away from the orphanage that had been her home for almost eleven years. The children all piled up at the windows to say their final farewells. They all loved Rachel, she defended them when they got in trouble with Saiori the woman who ran the orphanage, and on a number of occasions she had taken the blame for them and ordered that Saiori release them from their punishment. Many of the children liked her because she could always turn a bad situation into a good one. She also had a beautiful singing voice.

"Good bye" Rachel called out again.

"I got you a job at the fish factory" Snarled Saiori "You take this path until you reach the fork in the road, go left"

"Goodbye!"

"Are you listening to me?!?" Demanded Saiori "I'm listening comrade Saiori"

Said Rachel in a really bored tone.

"You have been a thorn in my side for all these years acting like the queen of Sheba instead of the nameless no account you are!!!!"

Saiori reached out and grabbed Rachel by the scarf and pulled her towards the iron gates that surrounded the orphanage.

"For the last ten years I have fed you, I've clothed you, I've kept a roof over your head…"

While Saiori was saying this Rachel was repeating it all with a mocking look placed on her pretty features. Saiori stopped suddenly and wheeled around to face her

"How is it that you don't have a clue to who you are but you can remember all THAT?!?"

Saiori reached out to smack Rachel over the head.

"But I do have a clue to who I am"

Rachel said as she avoided the strong hand that flew towards her, as she produced a small gold pendant with a jade star on the front.

"Look" she said

"I know I know" It was Saiori's turn to mock Rachel "Together in Paris….so you wish to go to

France to find your family"

Rachel nodded her head eagerly.

"Little miss Rachel, it is time you took your place in life…and in _line!"_

Saiori pushed Rachel out of the gates and turned around and started walking back towards the orphanage "Together in Paris…bahh!"

Rachel turned around and stuck her tongue out at the old bat. She started walking down the snow covered path grumbling all the way

" Go left she said" Rachel said irritated

"Be grateful…you know what I am grateful, GRATEFUL TO GET AWAY!!!!!" S

he ended in a shout and she turned around sharply and shouted in the direction of the orphanage.

"Go left" Rachel muttered again

"But I already know what's left, I will remain Rachel the orphan forever"

Rachel looked at the path to her left and sighed. All she really wanted was to know that someone loved her and that she actually belonged somewhere. Rachel turned to the right path and said

"But if I go right maybe I can find the person who gave me this necklace. The must have really loved me…Oh I wish I could remember!!!"

Rachel fell to the floor mulling over which path to take. She turned her eyes skywards and shouted

"GIVE ME A SIGN…A HINT…ANYTHING!!!!!"

Rachel fell back onto the soft snow covered ground and sighed.

"I guess I'll just have to wait"

muttered Rachel. Suddenly a little puppy with large brown eyes and black fur popped up out of the snow and began to play with Rachel's scarf.

"Hey!"

Rachel said with a bit of a laugh

"Hey! I don't have time to play right now…I waiting for a sign"

The puppy ignored her as it continually played with her scarf. Rachel tried to retrieve it but the puppy just ran further and further down the right path.

"Oh great!"

Rachel exclaimed

"A dog wants me to go to St. Petersburg."

The suddenly it dawned on her

"Ok"

said Rachel as she moved slowly towards the small black puppy

"I can take a hint"

The puppy surprisingly ran up to her and gave her the scarf back.

"You are going to need a name"

Rachel said as she gazed at the little black puppy in her arms

"…I know I'll name you Luca. What do you think?"

She asked Luca, and he yapped and licked her face, Rachel let out a little giggle, then nervously looked down the path.

_What if I don't ever find my family? Will I ever get a good job to be able to provide for me and Luca? Luca leapt down from her arms and began to run ahead. _

"_Luca come back!!" _

_It amazed Rachel how obedient the dog was. _

"_He's defiantly not normal" _

_Rachel muttered. As she watched the little black puppy make his way back to her. _

"_Well here we go" _

_She said and the two of them walked off into the distance together. _

_*************************************************************************************_

_Scorpio: Well what do you think?_

_Camus: You totally changed my personality!!!_

_Scorpio: I did kinda, but hey you always so cold and I wondered what it would be like to see you at least a little warm and fuzzy._

_Milo:*laughing* So when do I come back into the story?_

_Scorpio: Not for a very long time_

_Milo*Pouts*_

_Aldebaran: Im not really all that social you do know that right?_

_Scorpio: ARGH!! WHY CAN'T ANYONE BE HAPPY WITH WHAT I WRITE??? I HAVE TO DEAL WITH SAGA AND KANON MOST OF THE TIME WHEN THEY FIGHT OF ROLES OF MY NEXT FANFIC!!! BOTH WANT TO BE THE SAME TEACHER!!! IT'S VERY FRUSTRATING!!!_

_All the saints: *quiver*_

_Scorpio: NOW BE HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU GOT OR ELSE SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN!!_

_Camus: *challenging tone* like what?_

_Suddenly Scorpio throws a knife that appeared out of nowhere._

_Camus: *gulps*_

_Scorpio storms out of the room_

_Aiolos: wow I didn't know she was so temperamental!!!_

_Aiola: Yah having t deal with the twins can do that to you._

_Shion: Pleas read and review. Please no flames, constructive criticism only please and if you have any tips on making this story better please tell us. Thank you for reading._

_Scorpio appears suddenly_

_Scorpio: Oh and thank you again to whoever reviews this work. I promise to upload again soon. Hugs and kisses_

_SCORPIO313_


	3. An adventure begins

_Scorpio: Alright next chapter. Camus want to tell your fans anything before you are taken up by another woman?_

_Camus: I refuse to speak to you_

_Scorpio: *whines* Milo he's __YOUR _best friend. DO SOMETHING.

Milo: Sorry but you just can't move an ice burg. 

Scorpio: But he's your ice burg.( If you get my drift)

Milo: *shocked*

Scorpio:*mutters* probably shouldn't have said that

Aiolos: *muttering back* yah. I know you're the author and all that but you just don't want to get Milo mad. It doesn't go very well later on.

Scorpio: Should I say I'm sorry?

Aiola: Naw I would start running if I were you.

Scorpio: *starts running*

Milo:*recovers* WELL WHAT THE HELL!!!!!WHERE DOES SHE THINK SHE'S GOING?!?

Shion: Milo I order you to stand down.

Kanon: Milo lets chase her down together. I promise I'll let you get a few hits in. I need to punish that girl.

*both start running*

Aldebaran: She's annoying but still she's an innocent.

Aphrodite: Should someone save her?

*screams in the distance*

Kanon: *distant voice* Galactic explosion"

Milo:*distant voice* "Scarlet needle"

All the saints: Naw

Shion:*sighs* She does not own Saint Seiya or the movie Anastasia (where the idea for this story came from) And just a little reminder, this story is highly inaccurate. She apologises if there are any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. 

************************************************************************************

_**St. Petersburg**_

Anya walked up to the ticket booth to purchase a ticket to France to find her family. The ticket manager was a

short fat little man with short black hair that was hidden underneath a big black fur hat.

"One ticket to Paris please"

Rachel said in her most respectful voice, and she gave him a dazzling smile.

"Exit visa"

the ,man demanded in a rude tone. He had a nasally and high pitched voice

"Exit visa sir?"

Asked Rachel. She didn't know what an exit visa was or why they even needed them.

"No exit visa, NO TICKET!!!"

the man ended in a shout and he shut the booths windows. Rachel began to walk away full of dismay.

"Oh Luca" Rachel sighed "How are we suppose to get to Paris now?"

As she said this and old woman, who had been listening in on the conversation touched her arm and said

"See Camus. He can help you"

She stopped suddenly and glanced around

"He's at the old palace…but you didn't hear that from me"

Then the old woman was scurrying off in the opposite direction.

"Camus? Why does that name sound familiar?"

Rachel mused as she and Luca began to walk towards some tourists who we exiting a theatre. She stopped an

man that was leaving and said

"Excuse me?" asked Rachel, "Could you tell me how to get to the old palace?"

The man looked at her as if she had grown two heads. _Maybe he doesn't speak Russian?_ thought Rachel as she

tried to remember how to speak French from her lessons at the Orphanage. She was having a hard time making

a coherent sentence when the man spoke up

"No one lives at the palace. It's disserted. Has been for years"

At that moment a man with turquoise blue hair walking with another very tall man with tan skin and long

black hair pushed passed her, knocking her into a snow bank.

"HEY!!"

shouted Rachel as the man she had been talking to helped her up out of the snow drift. Both men ignored her,as

she dusted herself off. Luca seemed a little annoyed as well, and barked after them. The little dog probably

would have chased them down if Rachel hadn't picked him up.

"Well that was very rude"

Rachel growled. The man she had been taking to was tall and young and had greenish coloured hair.

"I'll tell you where to find the old palace, but you wont be able to get in. it's all boarded up".

Rachel listened intently on his instructions as she tried to get Luca to stay still. ( for you see Luca had spotted a

squirrel that had sprinted pasted Rachel's feet and he quiet wanted to chase it)

"Thank you so much"

Said Rachel as she finally set Luca down on the ground and he sniffed the snow eagerly to see if he could find a

scent.

"Come on Luca!"

Called Rachel as she stared walking off in the direction that the man had pointed her in.

*************************************************************************************

_**Meanwhile**_

"…And I look like princess. I dance like a feather"

Said the woman on the stage. For one thing she looked nothing like the princess Anya and she couldn't dance

to save her life.

"Yes that's very nice…next!!!"

Camus called out, they had been at this for three whole days. Aldebaran scratched out the woman's name and

looked expectantly at the last contestant, . He wasn't expecting what walked out on the stage. It was a wrinkled

old woman who had her hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. She wore a short skirt and had a cigarette in one

hand

"Brother…it's me Anya"

Aldebaran slammed his head down on the desk and Camus dismissed her immediately. Both men sighed in

unison as they both got up pulled on their jackets and moved towards the theatres door.

"That's it Camus. All the women in St. Petersburg and not one of them that can play the princess Anya"

Aldebaran's voice was full of dismay and frustration.

"I don't think so Alde"

Camus said as he pushed passed a skinny silver haired girl who was talking to a man with green hair

"She's here somewhere. Right under our noses"

They heard the voice of the young woman of whom Camus pushed into the snow bank.

"That was a little rude Camus"

said Aldebaran as they continued to walk towards their home at the old palace.

"Awww, she was in my way."

Aldebaran rolled his eyes. One day that man was going to meet someone special who was going to melt the ice

that had formed around his heart.

***********************************************************************************

Rachel sighed as she continued to walk through the maze of houses that made up the old part of St. Petersburg.

"Ugh my feet are killing me! How hard is it to find a big ass palace?"

Clearly very. Luca seemed very happy though. He ran and hopped and sniffed and peed everywhere. Luca

suddenly stopped and sniffed the ground, Rachel didn't notice what he was up to until it was too late. Luca

slipped through a boarded up door and began to bark inside.

"Luca!!!"

exclaimed Rachel as she ran toward the boarded door.

"Luca!"

Luca continued to bark inside. Rachel slipped her thin hands underneath the rotted wood and yanked as hard as

she could. She was not expecting the wood to give out so easily, and she fell backwards with a crash.

"Ouch"

Rachel muttered as she picked herself up off the floor and brushed herself off for the second time that day.

"Wow"

Rachel muttered to herself as she walked in through the door and found herself in a very large room that was

elaborately decorated.

_I did it! I finally found the palace. Took me a while though, oooo shiny!…. OI snap out of in! keep it together Rachel._

She thought to herself as she moved deeper and deeper into the abandoned palace.

"Luca"

Rachel called out in a soft voice. She heard the sounds of Lucas barks up ahead and moved in the direction she

heard them coming from, but it was very hard for his barks and yaps echoed off the walls.

"Luca where are you going?"

Rachel called. She entered another large room but this one was narrower and was lined with silver candelabras

and silver dinning dishes.

"That's odd…it's like a memory from a dream" Rachel murmured

Rachel walked over to a large glass vase that had bears and white wings painted on it. Rachel began to hum a

lullaby that she know but didn't know where she had learned it. She moved as if sleep walking into a very large

room, that may have been used to entertain guests and host large parties. She moved and swayed as if she was

dancing and in her imagination she was, the room was filled with people dressed in elegant gowns and many

were on the dance floor dancing. Three young girls came up to her and greeted her and she began to dance with

them. One of them gave her a necklace and when Rachel looked down she saw that she was in the most beautiful

gown, made out of silk as white as the snow and a gold belt that wrapped it's self around her waist. Then a man

with short brown hair and brown eyes approached her and for some reason Rachel felt safe with this man

around. But then a shout from up above burst the frail bubble of her imagination. Rachel's head shot up to see a

young man with turquoise blue hair and blue eyes staring at her accusingly. Rachel got up off the floor as fast

as she could and sprinted back the way she had come.

"HEY!!"

the man shouted as Rachel refused to stop.

"HEY!!! STOP!!! WAITE!!!!!"

Rachel stopped on the very top step, giving herself room and time in case she needed to get away quickly.

"Now tell me how you got in her….here."

The man stopped and began to stare at Rachel. She shrugged and pointed to Luca.

"I came to get my dog."

Another man who was tall and tan with long black hair came up behind the one with the turquoise hair.

"Excuse me child…"

he began when the one with the turquoise hair nudged him.

"Hey…pst!…Hey Alde, are you seeing what I am seeing?"

The tall man shook his head and said

"No".

the man with the turquoise hair sighed and pushed the tall mans glasses down from his forehead.

"Yes!!!"

he exclaimed. Rachel was getting tired of all the whispering and said

"Are you Camus?"

The turquoise haired one said

"It really depends on who's looking"

Rachel rolled her eyes, she wasn't liking his attitude

"I need travel papers, I want to go to France…LUCA!!!"

Rachel ended in a shout, Camus's foot was beginning to feel very warm, turns out Luca peed on his foot, he

expressed his disgust by picking up the dog and handed him to Aldebaran.

"A dog…cute"

he growled as he began to shake his foot. Rachel giggled. The something dawned on him

"You want to go to Paris?!?"

Rachel shrugged and Camus came over and put his arm around her

"So…what's your name?"

"My name is Rachel"

Rachel snarled as she fought to break away from Camus's hold. The other one Aldebaran just shook his head.

"And does a last name go with that?"

Camus asked politely, Rachel placed her hand on her forehead as if she were getting a really bad head ache and

said,

"This may sound crazy but… I don't know what my last name is, actually I'm not sure Rachel is my real name at all!!!"

both men gave her an confused look.

"I have very few memories of my past. I was found wandering around down town St. Petersburg with no clue to

who I am. I was taken to the peoples orphanage just out side the city. that's where I grew up"

As Rachel said this, an evil smile crossed Camus's face, and Aldebaran knew that look all to well.

"So…you don't know who you really are huh?"

Rachel nodded her head

"Well do you think it might be possible that you are the missing princess Anya?"

Rachel took a step back in shock

"ME?!? A PRINCESS?!?!?!"

she shrieked

"Oh no, I knew that you were crazy but this takes the cake"

Rachel said with a laugh.

"Well don't you think it might be possible?"

asked Aldebaran. He turned her around to face a large picture of the royal family of Russia. Rachel studied it

for a moment the said

"That's crazy"

"Oh c'mon you're the same age" said Camus

"An the same body type" put in Aldebaran

"And you have the same blue eyes as prince Milo"

"And you have Empress Alexandra's smile"

As the two of them were saying this they were leading her to another room with another large picture of a

handsome young man and a little girl that was hugging his waist tightly.

_I guess I do kind of look like her_ thought Rachel. Aldebaran caught her thoughtful expression.

"And Princess Anya was lost about ten years ago and no one knows where she is now, and you said so yourself

that you have no memories of you past…so do you not think there might be a slight chance?" he said.

Rachel reached out and touched the painting in front of her.

"Well if you don't take our offer, we can't help you get to Paris then, 'cause you see this ticket is reserved for

the Princess Anya" Camus said as he waved a golden ticket in front of Rachel's nose.

And with that he grabbed Aldebaran's arm and began to walk away, as they walked Rachel examined the

picture more carefully. When the two men turned the corner Aldebaran hissed

"What the hell?!?"

"Don't worry Alde"

Camus said with cool certainty, he began to count down from five with his hand in front of him to show

Aldebaran, once he hit one he threw his hands back as if he were presenting something, with that same cocky

grin and down the hall they heard Rachel's voice call out

"CAMUS!!!"

"You are good"

Aldebaran said with a smile, Rachel came running around the bend and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Oh I'm sorry…did you call?"

Camus asked and Rachel sighed

"Since I don't know who I am who's to say than I'm not some royal duchess or something, if your right I get

my family and if your wrong it's all just an honest mistake."

"So will you play the part of the Princess Anya?"

Asked Aldebaran, Rachel nodded. Camus was grinning from ear to ear as he reached out to grab Rachel's

hand and led her down the stairs and when she reached the bottom Camus called out

"May I present to you, Princess Anya"

Rachel was grinning now and she reached down to pick up Luca.

"Luca we are going to Paris!"

She spin the dog around then hugged him tightly.

"Uhh…no the dog stays" Camus said rather coldly

"What are you talking about? The dog goes" Rachel said

"I'm allergic to dogs"

"I don't care Luca is coming."

"No he is not"

"Yes he is"

"No he is not"

"yes he is"

"NO HE IS NOT!!!"

"YES HE IS!!!"

The two of them began to shout at each other and Aldebaran jut sat on the floor playing with Luca who barked

and yapped and played happily with him.

"Camus I like the animal, I say he comes"

Camus threw his hands up into the air with frustration and he gave an exasperated sigh.

"Oh stop being such a drama king"

Rachel said, her voice dripping with mockery. Camus just glared. This was going to be one hell of a trip.

***************************************************************************************

Scorpio: owowowowOWOWOW!!!!!

Mu: You know if you would stop moving around, it wouldn't hurt as much

Scorpio: If you had decided to rescue me earlier _this_ wouldn't have happened.

Mu: *sighs*

Aldebaran: *reading script*

Milo and Kanon: But Shion!!!

Shion: No but's. If there is one important rule it is never to hurt an innocent. If it weren't for Hyoga she probably would have been dead by now!!!!!

Hyoga: Scorpio-sama are you alright?

Scorpio: I'm fine Hyoga…thank you *smiles softly*

Mu: You got off lightly. Be thankful Hyoga intervened when he did.

Scorpio: Oh I'm thankful alright. Thankful that he's the only God dammed person who really _cares!!!_

Aphrodite: you know if you didn't annoy those two you wouldn't be here like this

Scorpio: but then what would I get to do then? Leaving them alone is sooooo boring.

Saga: you do know Camus is still thinking about placing you in eternal ice right?

Scorpio: yah I kinda figured, since Hyoga got involved an all and he's his prized student…BUT AT LEAST HE CARES AND HAS SOME MANNORS!!!!!

Camus: You really want to die don't you

Scorpio: *sighs* Camus?

Camus: What?

Scorpio: For once in your life stop being an ass, and actually act like a normal human being

The bronze saints:*snickering*

Scorpio: Hey when did you guys get in?

Ikki: Why do you care?

Scorpio: still a pain in the ass like Camus as always huh Ikki?

Camus and Ikki : *shocked*

Shirriyu: A few minutes ago.

Shun:*gasp* what happened to you?!?

Scorpio and Hyoga: long story

Scorpio: Ok I'm really sorry that took a while I've had exams this past week and just started a new school semester. It may take me a little longer than expected to add new chapters so please be patient. I do not own Saint Seiya or The movie Anastasia. Please read and review, constructive criticism _only no flames, and if you have any tips or any situations you want me to add in, please tell me. _

_Thank you for reading this chapter_

_Up-coming chapter: Journeys walked, Memories found._

_Try and guess what the next chapter will be about. _

_Hugs and kisses._


	4. TrainsI HATE trains

_Scorpio113:Hey everybody!!! Sorry this took SO long to put up! I had this tremendous writers block and I was all depressed for a whole week so I didn't really feel like writing something happy or anything so I kinda waited untill I was out of my dark funk._

_Camus: …_

_Milo: Well why didn't you come to me? I would have cheered you up!_

_Scorpio: I prefer going to Aphrodite_

_Aphrodite :*glowing with pride*_

_Scorpio: He just makes me forget everything that's wrong with me and makes me happy… without the use of vodka_

_Dohoko: *outraged* MILO!!! Are you giving alcohol to MINORS?!?!?_

_Scorpio: *sniff* I'm not that young_

_Milo: It was only a little bit _

_Shion: *shaking his head* That's really irresponsible of you Milo_

_Milo: sure…blame me_

_Hyoga: Lighten up on him a bit guys_

_Everyone: *shocked*_

_Shun: *sighs* _

_Scorpio113:(ignoring everyone) Ikki would you be a dear and…_

_Ikki: NO_

_Scorpio: *pouts* please?_

_Shun: Oh c'mon Onii-chan_

_Ikki: *grumbling* Fine!. She does not own Saint Seiya or any of the characters in this story. She also does not own the movie Anastasia (From which this fan fic is based)There Happy?_

_Scorpio: Thank you Ikki_

_************************************************************************************_

_High up in the rafters a little creature with aqua marine hair looked down on the little group of humans. _

"_Yah one problem with that honey" _

_the creature said _

"_Anya is dead…in fact all the Romanov's are dead!" _

_The creature with the aquamarine hair turned to a flask that had started to glow, although he didn't notice. The creature was a small mouse like creature no bigger than the palm of your hand. He hoped up and looked at the flask. A creature had slipped out of the top. _

"_Am I right my friend?" _

_he asked. Then it dawned on him that the flask was alive once more. This was the flask that his master had used to tear down the Russian empire, and now it was alive once again._

"_HOLY CROW!!!" _

_the creature shouted as he fell backwards, luckily for him his small had had caught hold of the elaborately decorated moulding. _

"_Oh great" _

_he muttered _

"_You're telling me that, that thing has come alive once again, just because some chick claims that she's a Romanov?" _

_Another one of the smoke people slipped silently out of the flask and looked at him before floating off into the distance. _

"_OK OK I GET THE MESSAGE!!!" he shouted "ENOUGH WITH THE GLOWING AND THE SMOKE PEOPLE!!!" _

_he sat down on the ledge and brought his small hands up to his forehead as if he had a really bad headache. _

"_Waite a second" he said "If that thing has come back to life…that means…Anya's alive?" _

_He peered down to gaze upon the silver haired woman, who was arguing with a man with turquoise hair. Suddenly the flask began to float in the air and the creature tried to grab it, but his foot got caught in the string and he was pulled under. _

"_Whoa!!!!" he shouted as he was dragged, unkindly, into the world between world. _

"_Ow…I'll tell you what ow"_

_He said aloud rubbing his sore bottom, once the magic flask had let him down. The creature glanced around to find himself on a small rocky outcropping, surrounded by stalactites and stalagmites. Laying on the floor in precarious piles, lay heaps of bones. _

"_Oooo…creepy" _

_he muttered. He began to explore the place where the flask had taken him when movement caught his eye. A man with long blue hair. _

"_WHO DARES INTRUDE IN ON MY SOLITUDE?!?!?"_

_He demanded. _

"_Master? Is that you?" the creature asked _

"_Aphrodite? Is that you? My most loyal servant?" _

"_Master? Your alive?" _

_Saga snorted "Yah sure. In a matter of speaking" he growled. _

"_Something is not right. My curse is unfulfilled"_

"_Yah I know. I say her princess Anya is alive!!!" _

_Aphrodite exclaimed as he climbed onto his masters shoulder, catching his eyeball as it popped out of place, and gently putting it back._

"_ANYA?!?! ALIVE?!!! THAT ROMANOV BRAT!!!!! HOW DARE SHE!!!" _

_Just then his hand came flying off to smack against the nearest stalactite. Saga gasped as he gripped the stump that used to be his hand. _

"_Look at me" he wailed "I'm falling apart at the seams. I'm a wreck!!!!!" _

_At that he slumped down upon a make shift throne that was made out of bones. (you see he was, and still was, a very vain man) _

"_Actually master" _

_Aphrodite said as he moved to sit on his masters chest _

" _considering how long you have been dead you actually look quiet good" _

_you ARE a wreck though and you smell horrible!!!! _Aphrodite though but he wasn't going to share that with Saga any time soon. 

"Really?" 

asked Saga _he's such a teenaged girl sometimes._ He as giving him that creepy look that he gave when he wanted a complement. It was SO eerie. 

"Yah honestly. You look Great!!!" 

Aphrodite tried to look Saga in the eye as he said this, he wasn't the greatest liar. 

"Hmph" 

Saga snorted as he got up, that was when he noticed the ancient looking flask sitting on a stone. 

"Where did you find _that?_" 

gasped Saga as he dove for the flask. 

"My old friend" 

Saga purred as he stroked the flask lovingly 

"Together again" 

Aphrodite rolled his eyes. 

"Oh sure the loyal servant gets tossed aside when something better comes along" 

Aphrodite muttered as he kicked a loose pebble. Saga ignored him as he began to recite the incantation to call upon his spirits. 

"Come froth my minions and fly for your master,

Let your evil soar,

Rise to the surface, fly ever faster

Kill the last Romanov, I expect no less or no more"

As Saga recited this, green smoke people, as Aphrodite called them, rose out of the flask and up into the air where they disappeared through the boundaries of the world between worlds to complete their incomplete mission.

*************************************************************************************

_**Meanwhile**_

Rachel was fast asleep in the train cart as the country side rushed past them. Aldebaran was playing with Luca, and Camus busied himself with the forged documents. Rachel began to toss and turn in her sleep, Aldebaran glanced upwards to see Rachel's face scrunching up in distaste, as if she were having a really bad dream. Fearing that she might fall off from where she lay, Aldebaran gave Camus's leg a good kick, and then nodded towards where Rachel lay kicking and thrashing. Camus sighed as he got up to wake her. As Camus was bending down to shake her shoulder, Rachel's are shot up with the force of a freight train, or so it felt like, and smashed right into his nose.

"OW!!!"

Camus exclaimed as he fell back in surprise and pain. Unfortunately, he ended up sitting on Luca, which earned him a bite on the butt. Rachel awoke to Camus's cries of pain

"Oh I am so sorry…I thought you were…"

she trailed off

"Oh it's you, so that's ok then"

Rachel said full of distaste, as manoeuvred her body into an upright position.

"I'm hungry"

she said aloud as she glanced around the small train cart for food. Aldebaran laughed

"You'll get your supper soon, Rachel, but for now I think you should apologize to Camus"

Rachel rolled her eyes and said

"I don't think so"

She growled as she got up and left the cart. Camus was still rubbing his soar bottom.

"Evil creature"

he muttered as he too left the cart.

"Oh Luca"

Aldebaran crooned

"Take a good long look at your master"

He picked up the dog to face the door

"There is a unspoken attraction between them both"

Luca barked then ran to the window, where he had spotted a animal with a greenish tinge to it, flying along side the train. He began to bark at the creature when Rachel came back into the cart with her hands full of food.

"Luca!!!" she hissed "Cut that out. Here Alde, I brought you something to eat."

"You child are a angel sent from the heavens"

He said as he took and éclair out of her hands and wolfed it down. Rachel wolfed down her own éclair and put one aside for Camus. As much as she disliked the man, he wasn't all that bad when you got past the stubbornness, and the bossiness, and the fact that he didn't think women could do much in the world, there was something underneath it all that Rachel couldn't quiet put her finger on. Rachel gazed out the window, slouching in her chair, idly stroking Luca, who wagged his tail and rolled over for a tummy rub. Rachel giggled and she turned him over and started a tug-o-war with her scarf. Aldebaran smiled at the scene, it looked like it came straight out of a painting. A teenaged girl playing with her dog in the warmth of a cabin while a winter storm let out all it's furry. The only thing that was missing form this picture, was a handsome young man who would look adoringly at her as she played. _If only he would stop being so stubborn _Aldebaran thought. The beautiful scene was broken by Camus bursting in and saying

"We gotta go"

as he pulled down the luggage from above.

"What's wrong?"

asked Aldebaran. Camus gave him a look of contempt as he said

"This is the reason I hate this government" he growled "Everything is in red"

"RED?!?!"

Cried Aldebaran, Rachel gave the two of them a odd look.

"There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers now would there be maestro?"

Both Camus and Aldebaran gave her a look that was crossed between cheesy and sheepish. Rachel rolled her eyes as she pushed past Camus to follow Alde. In the process of pushing past him, her hand smacked him on the nose…again!

"OW!" Camus whimpered "I think you broke my nose!!!"

Rachel rolled her eyes

"Men are such babies"

She muttered as they moved further and further away from the authorities and unto the baggage compartment near the front of the train. Rachel gave the two men a surprised look as they entered the freezing car. Aldebaran gave Camus a disappointed look, but Camus was to busy looking around the car and trying to come up with an excuse.

"I'm not dumb you know."

Rachel said as she took a seat on a box marked "Dynamite"

"I know when you two are in trouble and I know forged papers when I see them."

The two men give her a surprised look as they broke apart from their whispered conversation. They looked sheepishly at her again, until Aldebarans look of cheek turned to one of horror. He moved swiftly towards Rachel and grabbed her by the arm firmly and threw her off of the crate.

"OWW HEY!!! WATCH IT!!! What the hell you doin'?"

Rachel growled as she dusted herself off. Camus whistled

"They still keep dynamite on trains? I thought they gave that up years ago"

Luca began to bark shrilly.

"Ah shut up you mutt"

Camus growled about to kick the small puppy.

"HEY!!!"

Rachel shouted, picking up her pet before he got hurt.

"Asshole"

she muttered cradling Luca in her arms. What the humans didn't see was that the spirits that Saga had conjured up had finally arrived. Suddenly the ground shook violently throwing all four of them tumbling to the hard floor of the train. Rachel fell on top of Camus who fell on top of Aldebaran, who unfortunately, took the brunt of the impact. He grunted in pain as his right arm took the brunt of the impact. Luca went flying into a corner of the cart.

"Get off of me!!!" Camus whined

"I'm trying!!!"

Rachel snapped. Aldebaran said nothing.

"Hey Alde…you ok down there?"

Camus asked. He got no reply. Aldebaran was currently biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain, as the weight on top of him continually shifted and changed.

"Alde?"

Camus asked again. Camus shoved Rachel off of him, then proceeded to roll off of Aldebaran. Aldebaran sat up, but the movement sent pain shooting through his arm. He grunted in pain. Camus took one look at his friends face, then looked down at his arm. It was bent at an obscure angle. Camus pulled a look of disgust, seeing the twisted limb, thinking about how much pain he must be in. Rachel, who had been trying to see what had happened by looking out the window, came running back

"Guys we gotta go!"

she said Camus could detect the fear in her voice.

"Alde!!!"

she cried upon seeing his arm

"We have to fix it!!!"

Rachel went over to a broken box and took two pieces of wood to make a splint, then she tore at hem of her skirt to make long strips of cloth.

"Now Alde…this is going ton hurt…a lot"

Rachel said as she took his broken arm into her hands. Aldebaran nodded but nothing Rachel said could have prepared him for the shock and pain that coursed through his body when she put the two pieces of broken bone back together. He howled in pain and thrashed against Camus's strong firm grip. Rachel worked quickly, placing the two pieces of wood on either side of his arm then binding it tightly together. She made him a makeshift sling out of the scarf that was hanging around her neck, Alde on the other hand, was feeling very bad for showing weakness in front of a woman. His embarrassment didn't stop him from whimpering in pain though. Camus gave his friend a sympathetic look, he had experienced his fare share of broken bones over the years of living in the streets of Russia and having something broken wasn't ever pretty.

"I'm fine"

Aldebaran gasped

"Thank-you Rachel"

Luca pranced over to Aldebaran and began to lick his face, Aldebaran chuckled.

"What were you saying earlier Rachel?"

Asked Camus who finally remembered Rachel's earlier panic.

"Oh yah that's right"

Rachel said suddenly remembering what had bothered her earlier

"There is no more bridge…it's gone" "WHAT??????"

Shouted Camus and Aldebaran in complete unison.

"We have to get off!!!!"

Alde exclaimed

"But you can't do any jumps with that arm Alde"

Rachel said "_Why didn't the conductor stop the train_?" though Camus "_Surely he would have seen that the bride was out_" Instead he said

"Simple problem solved"

Three pairs of eyes turned to him

"We just stop the train ourselves"

Rachel slaped her forehead _Now why didn't I think of that?_ Aldebaran grinned at Camus

"Ok I'll go"

Rachel said, getting up from her spot on the floor and moving towards the door at the other end of the room. Camus ran to catch up with her, and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"I don't think so"

he said in a dangerously quiet voice

"If anything IM going"

He then shoved Rachel towards where Aldebaran lay propped up against the box of dynamite.

"Stay"

Camus ordered as he disappeared out the door and over the train top towards the train engine. He hopped down into the conductors room, and realized three very important things1) there was no conductor 2) they were driving by at an insanely fast pace and 3) The break didn't work _Awww…..Fuck_

**Meanwhile**

Rachel was seething. How dare he treat her like a defenceless female!!! _That bastard!!!!!_ she thought bitterly. If they lived through this she vowed to do two things 1) beat his face in 2) break his arm. Aldebaran noticed her look of rage and shook his head. _How can two individuals be so blind?_ he though as Rachel stormed over to him and sat down, furiously stoking Lucas fur. Luca struggled and whimpered but Rachel was too busy with thinking how she was going to hurt Camus to care. After a few moments of silence Rachel began to rant "WHAT THE FUCK???!?!?!?!?!?!" she thundered

"HOW DARE HE! WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS??"

she began to mimic Camus

"Stay here….your not going IM going WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?"

She turned towards the door that Camus had left from and threw her hands in the air, Luca took this as his opportunity to escape from being kept in puppy lock down. Aldebaran placed his good hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel"

he said

"Camus just doesn't want you to get hurt. He may be an ass but he still _cares"_

Rachel gave him a sceptical look

"Are you sure he feels anything?"

she asked

"He's as cold as the Siberian winter"

Aldebaran laughed, the description fit his friend to a tee. He shook his head and continued on

"Yes he can be cold sometimes…but that doesn't stop him from caring"

Aldebaran left out the part that Camus _needed_ her if he wanted to get the Ten million American dollars. Rachel was about to say something when Camus entered the car.

"we are royally fucked" he declared

"what's wrong?"

Rachel asked, curious to know what could have agitated him so

"Uh well…the conductor's missing…the train is driving at a ridiculous rate of speed and the brakes don't work"

Camus began to pace the small space.

"Well why don't we just uncouple this car from the engine car?"

Asked Aldebaran after a moment of silence. Camus slapped his forehead _why didn't I think of that?_ he wondered. He dashed towards the door and set to work. Rachel on the other hand was to busy thinking about all the other people in the other cars that were behind them._ They may die if we don't succeed. _

"Damn it"

Camus swore, pulling Rachel out of her depressed dream world

"The cars have somehow been fused together! Alde I need you to give me…uh…a wrench a hammer…Anything!!!"

Aldebaran gave Camus a shocked look. He could barely move as it and he expected him to had him a tool box? Camus sure had a twisted sense of humour. Rachel, on the other hand, decided to be a little more resourceful. She moved towards the box marked "Dynamite" and stuck her hand in it. She had expected to feel hundreds of tiny sticks but she could feel nothing. The box was empty!!! _Oh F3%!!! _She though to herself. Luckily for our little group, her hand brushed against something small and round. _There's one last stick!! YES!!! _Rachel cheered. Now to light the stupid thing.

"Alde do you have any matches?"

Rachel asked. He nodded

"My pocket"

Rachel ran over to him and began to search him

"Which pocket? You have like ten different pockets"

Rachel said frantically searching every pocket.

"My back pocket"

He said rolling over onto his good arm.

"Which back pocket? You have seven!!!"

Rachel shouted

"LEFT CHEEK, LEFT CHEEK, LEFT CHEEK!!!!!"

Aldebaran shouted back. Rachel reached her hand into Aldebaran's back pocket, fishing around his odds and ends until she found what she was looking for. With a small cry of victory, Rachel pulled out the small packet of matches, struck one, and lit the stick of dynamite. Outside, Camus broke another of the tools which Aldebaran had miraculously brought him.

"Give me something else!!!"

he ordered, and Rachel handed him the small stick of gunpowder. Camus stared stupidly at it for a few moments before he realized it was lit.

"That'll work"

he muttered placing the stick in between the coup links of the welded cars. He then proceeded to run back and get Aldebaran and Rachel to take shelter behind the only crate in the car. The Dynamite crate. Rachel decided to have a little fun with Camus. (A/N only Rachel knows that the box of dynamite is empty…just thought I would point that out)

"Oh great"

she muttered turning to give Camus a sarcastic look

"Were safe"

Camus ignored her and placed his arm around Rachel, holding her close to him. Rachel's heart began to beat quickly, and a blush stole over her cheeks. _What's wrong with me?_ she wondered, not for the first time. The Stick of dynamite exploded sending chunks of metal flying, and Rachel felt one of the small metal pieces graze past her eye, another one imbedded its self in her cheek.

"Ow"

Rachel said, mostly out of surprise.

"What happened?"

asked Camus…something was off…his tone wasn't brisk or cold. It was strangely…warm.

"It's nothing"

Rachel said, moving from their hiding place and out into the open. She walked over to the large side door and threw it open. The snow covered ground rushed passed her so fast that she began to get dizzy.

"Were still moving to fast!!!"

she exclaimed over her shoulder to the two men who were still busy with trying to get back on their feet. Camus, once standing, noticed that there was no passenger car behind them

"Where did the other cars go?"

he asked and Rachel gave him a sheepish look

"uhh well I didn't think we were going to stop in time so I…uhh…unhooked the passenger cars behind us"

Aldebaran laughed and Camus looked shocked. It was then that he noticed that there was a small rivulet of blood flowing down her cheek.

"Your hurt!"

He said in surprise. He placed his hand against her cheek and wiped away some of the blood with his thumb. Rachel stared at him with startled eyes. Aldebaran in the background shook his head, as beautiful as this scene was the two of them were going to have to come back down to earth if they all wanted to save their skins. He cleared his throat and said

"Now if we're going to get off ALIVE I suggest that the two of you start coming up with a plan to slow us down…or did you forget about the bridge?"

Upon hearing Aldebaran's voice, both Camus and Rachel jumped apart and wouldn't look at each other.

"I have an idea"

Rachel murmured. She pointed to an anchor and a long chain. Aldebaran gave her a confused look but Camus already knew what she had planed. He retrieved the anchor and attached the chain to it _I hope her idea works_ Camus though to himself. He climbed out the back entrance and got onto the last rung near the bottom of the train. The speed of ground rushing past him made him feel a little sick. Camus tried to attach the chain to the underneath of the train but something flew past him, nearly hitting him!!!

"What was that?"

He called out to no one. He tried again, and like before something flew past him, almost making him loose his footing on the rung.

"Third times a charm!"

Rachel called down to him, and he glared up at her

"Remark NOT appreciated"

he snarled. Camus saw parts of the bottom pf the train falling off _So that's what has almost hit me! Camus saw one of the extra wheels that were place on the bottom of the train begin to wobble. He swiftly looked for a solid looking bar that he could attach the chain to. The Metal wheel was wobbling so bad it was on the verge of falling off, and if it did, it would be the end for Camus. Camus picked a metal pipe running the whole length of the train and began to climb back up…but his foot slipped and he began to fall, just as the train wheel fell free. A hand shot out and grabbed Camus by the arm and hauled him up into the safety of the car. Camus looked back to see a large tree begin to fall backwards with a tremendous crack _

"_And to think that could have been you" _

_Rachel said sarcastically, their previous tender moment forgotten. Camus rolled his eyes and began to shove the anchor with the help of Rachel. It fell and for a few breathless seconds they though it wasn't going to catch but then with a jolt, the anchor caught and began to tear up the track. Everybody was flung sidways, except for Aldebaran who had the good fortune of already being up against the far wall. _

"_Well this is our stop" Rachel called out, picking up Luca in her arms and jumping into a soft snow drift with Camus and Aldebaran following after her. _

"_Let's never do that again" _

_Camus said as he began to walk forwards into the snow covered forest._

_*************************************************************************************_

_Scorpio113: Everyone I'm really sorry, this chapter may suck…it was slightly rushed_

_Shun: Why didn't you take your time?_

_Scorpio:*looking sheepish* I kinda felt bad that I hadn't uploaded in a while_

_Seiya: Hyoga…why would you do that?!?_

_Hyoga: *shrugs* It's not fair that they are always picking on him…besides Lola wanted me to be nice to him._

_Saga and Kanon (in perfect unison): But isn't sticking up for Milo Camus's job?_

_Hyoga: *shrugs*_

_Milo: you have quiet a student there Camus_

_Camus:*sighs* Milo you only like him because he stood up for you this ONE time…in fact I don't even know why he did it. He hates you._

_Milo: *looking wounded*_

_Hyoga: sensei hate is a very strong word_

_Scorpio: yah it's also a very strong emotion_

_Saints: *sigh* when will she ever make any sense?_

_Scorpio113: Please read and review…and remember no flames. (again I apologize if the story seems rushed *bows*)_


End file.
